guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Setlist in Guitar Hero II
A list of the songs that appear in Guitar Hero II. Bold songs are master tracks. Bonus Tracks } ! style="background:#dde; width:70px;"| Year ! style="background:#dde; width:225px;"| Song title ! style="background:#dde; width:225px;"| Artist ! style="background:#dde; width:150px;"| Master recording? |- | 2006 || "Arterial Black" || Drist || |- | 2006 || "Collide" || Anarchy Club || |- | 2006 || "Drink Up" || Ounce of Self || |- | 2006 || "Elephant Bones" || That Handsome Devil || |- | 2006 || "Fall of Pangea" || Valient Thorr || |- | 2006 || "FTK" || VAGIANT || |- | 2004 || "Gemini" || Brian Kahanek || |- | 2006 || "Jordan" || Buckethead || |- | 2006 || "Kicked to the Curb" || Noble Rot || |- | 2006 || "Laughtrack" || Acro-BratsThe Acro-Brats || |- | 2006 || "Less Talk More Rokk" || Freezepop || |- | 2000 || "Mr. Fix It" || Amazing CrownsThe Amazing Crowns || |- | 2006 || "One for the Road" || Breaking WheelThe Breaking Wheel || |- | 2006 || "Parasite" || NeighborhoodsThe Neighborhoods || |- | 2006 || "Push Push (Lady Lightning)" || Bang Camaro || |- | 2006 || "Radium Eyes" || Count Zero || |- | 2006 || "Raw Dog" || Last VegasThe Last Vegas || |- | 2006 || "Red Lottery" || Megasus || |- | 2005 || "Six" || All That Remains || |- | 2006 || "Soy Bomb" || Honest Bob and the Factory-to-Dealer Incentives || |- | 2004 || "The Light That Blinds" || Shadows Fall || |- | 2006 || "The New Black" || Every Time I Die || |- | 2006 || "Thunderhorse" || Dethklok || |- | 2003 || "Trogdor" || Strong Bad || |- | 2006 || "X-Stream" || Voivod || |- | 2006 || "Yes We Can" || Made in Mexico || |} Downloadable Content This is for the XBox version of Guitar Hero II only. } ! style="background:#dde; width:70px;"| Year ! style="background:#dde; width:225px;"| Song title ! style="background:#dde; width:225px;"| Artist ! style="background:#dde; width:150px;"| Master recording? ! style="background:#dde; width:100px;"| Release date ! style="background:#dde; width:200px;"| Single / Pack |- | 1983 || "Bark at the Moon" || Ozzy Osbourne || || Apr. 11, 2007 || Guitar Hero Track Pack 1 |- | 2004 || "Hey You" || ExiesThe Exies || || Apr. 11, 2007 || Guitar Hero Track Pack 1 |- | 1980 || "Ace of Spades" || Motörhead || || Apr. 11, 2007 || Guitar Hero Track Pack 1 |- | 1974 || "Killer Queen" || Queen || || Apr. 11, 2007 || Guitar Hero Track Pack 2 |- | 2002 || "Take It Off" || DonnasThe Donnas || || Apr. 11, 2007 || Guitar Hero Track Pack 2 |- | 1973 || "Frankenstein" || Edgar Winter GroupThe Edgar Winter Group || || Apr. 11, 2007 || Guitar Hero Track Pack 2 |- | 1989 || "Higher Ground" || Red Hot Chili Peppers || || Apr. 11, 2007 || Guitar Hero Track Pack 3 |- | 1994 || "Infected" || Bad Religion || || Apr. 11, 2007 || Guitar Hero Track Pack 3 |- | 2000 || "Stellar" || Incubus || || Apr. 11, 2007 || Guitar Hero Track Pack 3 |- | 1978 || "I Wanna Be Sedated" || RamonesThe Ramones || || Jul. 11, 2007 || Guitar Hero Track Pack 4 |- | 1972 || "Smoke on the Water" || Deep Purple || || Jul. 11, 2007 || Guitar Hero Track Pack 4 |- | 1982 || "You've Got Another Thing Comin'" || Judas Priest || || Jul. 11, 2007 || Guitar Hero Track Pack 4 |- | 2006 || "Famous Last Words" || My Chemical Romance || || Aug. 14, 2007 || My Chemical Romance Pack |- | 2006 || "Teenagers" || My Chemical Romance || || Aug. 14, 2007 || My Chemical Romance Pack |- | 2006 ||"This Is How I Disappear" || My Chemical Romance || || Aug. 14, 2007 || My Chemical Romance Pack |- | 2006 || "Detonation" || Trivium' || || Sep. 28, 2007 || Guitar Hero Indie Label Pack I |- | 2006 || "Ex's and Oh's" || Atreyu' || || Sep. 28, 2007 || Guitar Hero Indie Label Pack I |- | 2005 || "Bury the Hatchet" || Protest the Hero''' || || Sep. 28, 2007 || Guitar Hero Indie Label Pack I |- | 1993 || "Sin Documentos" || Los Rodríguez || || Oct. 15, 2007 || Single |- | 2006 || "Sept" || Pleymo || || Oct. 15, 2007 || Single |- | 2007 || "Exile" || Soilwork || || Oct. 15, 2007 || Single |- | 2007 || "The State of Massachusetts" || Dropkick Murphys || || Nov. 29, 2007 || Guitar Hero Indie Label Pack II |- | 2007 || "You Should Be Ashamed of Myself" || BledThe Bled || || Nov. 29, 2007 || Guitar Hero Indie Label Pack II |- | 2007 || "Memories of the Grove" || Maylene and the Sons of Disaster || || Nov. 29, 2007 || Guitar Hero Indie Label Pack II |} References * * Category:Lists *